


Thoughts in Time

by Deannie



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie





	Thoughts in Time

It's not that everything's _really_ going to change overnight--and if it does, I'm not going to know about it anyway. The only person who'll know is the Admiral. Which should seem weird, but in a world where PQL actually works, weird is a relative term. 

Still, I think the fact that the Admiral is the only one to see the world shifting puts a big burden on him, especially when Dr. Beckett's in trouble. It's like he can see a future without Dr. Beckett in it, and that scares him. 

More than it scares me to sleep at night. 

* * * * * *  
The End


End file.
